


Promises to Keep

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuujin and Raijin attend Balamb Garden's Midwinter Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is set after the game.

**Promises to Keep**

Fuujin sighed as she helped herself to a cup of eggnog. She wasn't exactly fond of these parties, but there were worse places to be. Besides, she and Raijin weren't about to abandon Seifer to face the party alone. The three of them weren't the most popular people at Balamb Garden, though they had all been accepted back for a second chance. Surprisingly, Quistis Trepe had been one of their biggest supporters. Then again, the woman had done a lot of the work that had gotten Seifer and Edea their pardons.

Of course, Seifer had disappeared after attending the party for barely fifteen minutes. Fuujin was fairly sure she could find him if she went looking for him, but he was probably happier left alone. Besides, she had Raijin to keep her company, and the party wasn't that bad. The two of them were left alone for the most part. Fuujin would strong arm Raijin into dancing with her later on, and the two of them could tease Seifer about spending the entire party making out with Quistis later.


End file.
